


One is Not Enough

by Arrow_Bow_Archer



Category: Love Island 2016
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Bow_Archer/pseuds/Arrow_Bow_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When omega Nathan Massey got the email back from Love Island stating that he would be on the show he was elated. He would be able to meet some fit older alpha or beta women and maybe, hopefully, be able to settle down and pop out some babies. What he didn't expect was that all of the other starring males would be alphas and that he would be the only omega featuring on the show, the alphas all take an interest in him and eventually the beta and alpha girls all decide to pair off together. With this going against the rules of Love Island, the producers let the lasses get on with it make the show set around Nathan and his multipul suitors attempting to make him choose. In the end will he choose or will he stick with them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta for this and I am actually really rubbish at writing so if anybody reads this and would like to help, please please please do!

As the car pulls up at the mansion, Nathan is informed by the helpful alpha that he will be the first lad into the villa for the first official coupling, this is great news because he will have the pick of all of the lovely ladies, letting makeup attend to him he gets himself ready for the emotional roller coaster that is Love Island.  
"Nathan, you do know that you will be the only omega in the villa, if this is going to be a problem, you need to speak up now"  
Not really having a problem with this he just shakes his head and starts to walk through the patio doors.


End file.
